She Will Be Loved (Hiatus or Discontinuation?)
by everycloudhas
Summary: What does not kill you will only make you strong and Inoue Orihime believes she is stronger today than she ever was. But the heart's desire for love is making her weak again and she does not want to feel this way. She finds herself having to choose between being in love again, being loved and being her own person. AU and OOC
1. Chapter 1

(意欲)

Kurosaki Ichigo hated coming to this kind of arty-farty establishment.

What was it supposed to be?

Bar? Coffee shop? Diner?

Whatever.

As long as he can relax and have a drink, the non-alcoholic kind, of course. He might be of the legal age but he still did not believe in drinking.

He was persuaded to come because his fellow medical students have said that Ishida will be going as well. Anti-social Ishida? That stick in the mud? Well, he won't lose to Ishida in anything and so here he was.

He was sitting here. At least his body was, his mind has already shut out the mindless chatter that was circulating around their table, Ishida too has not been contributing much to the conversation.

Till Ishida Uryuu's curious questioning cut through his relaxed detachment.

"An auburn-haired curvaceous singer? Is that the reason we are here?" He heard Ishida asked.

'_Auburn? Curvaceous?_' A never forgotten image flashed in his mind. He did not know if he wished it was her?

There was nods of agreement all around the table.

At least from the two leering male members of their group.

"Rumors has it she has the face of an angel and a figure the devil can use to tempt you into hell."

"She's like, can see, can hear but can't touch kind of fantasy."

"Some says she's like a goddess."

"An idol."

"I've yet to even see her and already I think I am in love."

Ichigo scowled resentfully at the red-haired tattooed baboon who uttered the flippant declaration of love.

The petite classmate of theirs chose that moment to make her presence felt and whacked him on his upper arm.

"Hey! Where's your bedside's manners!? How could you be a doctor with that violent attitude of yours!?" Abarai Renji taunted his childhood friend.

Kuchiki Rukia glared icily at him. "And I am still wondering how in the world did you manage to graduate and even more so, get into medical school?" She jeered back at him.

The two of them glowered at each other. Everybody else just looked at them, waiting for one of them to start criticizing the other again. And Rukia broke the stalemate by finding fault with the unknown singer. "If you want 'bedside manners', I am sure the 'singer' you are in love with will be more than willing to provide you with all the 'tender loving care' you desired." A derisive snort. "For a price, of course."

"Kuchiki, not everyone needs to sell their body in order to survive in this economic downturn." Arisawa Tatsuki felt the need to defend the insulted singer. And besides, she has never liked the holier-than-thou attitude of the pseudo born with a silver spoon snob.

"Who said anything about surviving and mouths to feed? Maybe she like being a slut and she will open legs or... mouth for anyone?" Rukia sneered and looked down on someone she has not even met yet.

Tatsuki was fed up and she told her off without batting an eyelid. "And you are being a snooty pretentious little rich bitch."

"Why you..." Rukia could not think of a suitable comeback that would not disgrace her upbringing.

They stared at each other.

Or rather they glared at each other.

With hostility.

Rukia decided to ask for support. She hit Renji on the arm to get his attention in order for him to defend her, all along keeping her frosty gaze on Tatsuki.

Finally, after not hearing any noise from the table, the two huffed in annoyance and looked away from each other. They saw everybody has their eyes riveted on the performing area.

There was only two persons performing. A tall giant of a man with half his face covered by his long shaggy hair and...

her.

She was as how she was described.

In a simple light colored dress that did nothing to highlight her natural curves and yet it could not hide what was so obvious.

A heavenly body.

Topped with a surreal ethereal beautiful face framed by shimmering hair of indescribable golden colors.

She was truly a sight to be behold.

And how she was remembered by him.

Beyond Beautiful.

There was a warm small smile on her face as she looked around the dinning audience but then there was a slight change to her expression when she spotted him.

For a split second the smile was gone from the angelic face.

It happened so fast, he doubted if anybody else has noticed it.

He saw it and he hoped against hope she was going to beam him one of her sunshine morning smile like she did way back when they were still in high school.

Then she seemed to have compose herself and she continued to smile at the rest of the diners.

She turned to nod to her fellow performer who was accompanying her on the guitar and then she started to sing.

Ichigo felt his heart sank when she did not acknowledge him. He knew she recognized him the moment her eyes met his. But this was to be expected after how he had treated her.

"Inoue-san?" Ishida uttered out in surprise.

"Oi, Ishida! You know her?!" He heard Hisagi Shühei excitedly asked Ishida.

Ishida slowly pushed his glasses up his nose, looked at the auburn-haired carefully and finally gave his answer.

"Not only do I know her but so do Kurosaki." He glanced at Ichigo to see if there was any hidden emotion escaping from him.

He was always good at keeping his feelings to himself.

Like Inoue-san.

"Since both you and Ichigo know her, does it mean the three of you went to the same school?" Tatsuki deduced.

"That is correct, Arisawa-san." Ishida answered her.

Renji looked happy. "Cool. Then you can introduce her to us. Unless," He looked at Ichigo and Ishida suspiciously. "Either of you has some sorts of history with her?"

Ishida glared contemptuously at Renji. "The only history I have with Inoue-san is we were both in the same class and sewing club."

"What?!" Renji and Shühei have the same disbelieving looks on their faces. "Sewing club?!" Shühei snorted.

"Yes, and it will come in handy when it is time to practice our surgery skills." Ishida very coolly answered the two prejudiced classmates of his.

"Whatever." Renji scoffed. "How about you, Ichigo? You have something going on between the 'idol' and you?"

There was no response.

Everybody at the table turned to look at the orange-haired one. His sole attention was fixed on the stage. He was scowling as his eyes narrowed and his lips vanished into a thin firm line.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked in concern.

Renji decided to hit first then asked later. "Oi! Can't keep your eyes off her, eh?" He jeered.

Ichigo punched him back on the arm. "No! You idiot! I was looking at Chad." He was not.

"Now I know why you have not shown any interest in any of the pretty female population of our college. It's because you have a 'boyfriend'."

Ichigo glared at Renji. "He is my best friend, or I thought he was. I have not heard from him for five months. I didn't even know he was back in Japan."

"Whatever. I'm not interested in your friendship with the big guy. Back to the question, did you date the 'goddess' when you were still classmates? Wait, don't answer. I already know. She is with the big guy, right?" Renji smirked at his own cleverness.

"I don't think so." Shühei answered for Ichigo and directed their attention to the blue-haired employee at the bar. "See the criminal type bad ass guy there, it seems he's involved with her."

"What do you mean 'involved'?" Kotetsu Isane asked what was on everybody's mind.

"You know, like you and Izuru." Shühei teased her.

The shy couple looked at each other and both their faces reflected the same red color.

"He looks kinda hot." Tatsuki commented.

Much as she hated to agree with Tatsuki, Rukia has to admit he was good-looking in a bad boy kind of way, almost like Ichigo, but she could not resist an insult at Tatsuki. "Well, well, well, Arisawa admiring a guy. I thought someone like you swing for the same kind."

Tatsuki glared draggers at her, "What do you mean, Kuchiki?" She almost snarled.

Rukia mock sweetly smiled at her, "You know what I meant." She said innocently.

Again, the two females bored their heated gazes at each other.

Renji decided to distract the two 'cat-fighting' females by getting Ichigo to answer his question.

"How about you, Ichigo? You still haven't answered me."

Ichigo just gave him a look of irritation, returned his attention back to the stage and totally ignored the red-haired smart ass.

Renji's mouth dropped open, he gaped at the one who was treating him like he was see-through.

"Close your mouth, Renji. You are scaring the other diners." Izuru advised him and smiled at his girlfriend. Isane smiled back at him.

Seeing that Ichigo was not going to open his mouth, Ishida decided to clarify what he knew of Orihime back in their school days.

"As far as I knew of Inoue-san, she did not dated anyone."

"Hoho. You are admitting that the two of you tried asking her out but both of you were rejected. That's why you console yourselves by saying she was not into the whole dating scene. Losers!" He showed them the 'L' sign placed in front of his forehead.

"Are you talking about yourself, Renji? Don't be so juvenile. I bet she will be regretting turning the two of you down when she sees what all of you have become. The two of you are in medical school, whereas Miss I could hook a fat cat, too good for the likes of you two is nothing but a 'singer'.

"There's nothing wrong with being a singer, Kuchiki-san." Isane defended the auburn-haired singer who was serenading the audience with her crystal clear melodious voice.

Rukia decided not to say anything when it was Isane doing the defending.

"Thank you, Kotetsu-san. Inoue-san could have gotten into the same university as us has she wanted to."

"Why? School too difficult or distracting for her?"

"Kuchiki, not everybody can afford to hire private tutors for every subjects in order to get into medical school."

"You... I didn't need any help then and I don't any help now. Tell them, Renji." Rukia instructed him.

"But, Rukia, you went through a dozen tutors that Byakuya hired to help you with your studies."

"Shut up, Renji! It's Byakuya-sama, to you and nobody asked you, you baboon." Rukia crossed her arms angrily, Renji looked at her in confusion and everybody else snickered as the whole scene unraveled.

Everyone except Ichigo, he could not tear his hungry longing eyes from her. He always knew she has a good singing voice. The number of times when she would sing to him and the funny lyrics she would make up spontaneously to get a grin out of him brought back bittersweet memories for him.

"Inoue-san achieved third place in our final year without any extra tuition or going to cram school and she had to work part-time as well. But you are right, Kuchiki-san, about her being distracted. Not that it affected her results but her leaving before graduating proved what I have suspected about Inoue-san." Ishida glanced at the singing princess.

"Tell us." Somebody asked anxiously.

Ishida looked at everybody at the table, his knowing stare lingering slightly longer at Ichigo before he answered.

"It was love. Love forced Inoue-san to leave school before she graduated."

There was surprise gasps, but nobody said anything. Ichigo's gaze was fixed on the stage but he was listening as well. He was not surprise to learn that Ishida should find out about Orihime being in love.

"I knew that Inoue-san was in love with someone in our class. She was always sewing a bag, pouch or a holder of some sorts for that special someone. She always has that 'in love' look on her when she was calmly finishing up her handmade gifts for him. I did ask her once who was she making all those lovely creations for and in true Inoue-san's fashion, she blushed, waved her hands and stammered out her denials." Here Ishida paused and his eyes has a faraway look in them, like he was fondly remembering antics of his former classmate.

He glared at Ichigo before continuing, "I tried to find out the recipient of Inoue-san's labor of love but either he was too careful or he just did not think much of her gifts."

Ichigo felt Ishida's hostile glare on him and he forced his attention away from the one on the stage to stare back at Ishida.

Nobody noticed what was going on between the two dorm mates, they were all hanging onto Ishida's next words and waiting impatiently for Ishida to continue.

Ishida touched his glasses, "I can still remember Inoue-san on her last day at school, though at that time I did not realize it was to be so. She handed something to me at the end of our sewing club meeting. '_For you, Ishida-kun_. _For being a friend_.' That's what she said."

Then...

There was silence.

Even Ichigo who has his eyes firmly fixed on the stage where she was took his gaze away to look at Ishida.

Ishida was looking at the auburn-haired former classmate of his with a sorrowful expression on his face.

"Ishida." Tatsuki ventured to ask him in concern.

He addressed Rukia instead, "Kuchiki-san, Inoue-san is the kindest person that I have ever known and I would appreciate it if you stop with the insults and the slanders against a most innocent girl I have the pleasure to encounter." Though he asked politely, everyone could tell it was not a request.

Rukia could only meekly concurred in the face of such an thinly disguised order.

"I wished I had known it was her last day but I am glad I did spend the last few hours of her last day with her. She mentioned she wanted to take a walk around the school and I accompanied her as she took in the sights. Everything was fine till we reached our classroom, she was touching the chairs of all of her friends till she came to one special one and that was when she broke down. She showed her vulnerability by crying heartbreakingly in front of me."

"That's why she was in your arms!" Ichigo cut in abruptly.

Ishida arched an eyebrow at him. His face set in a contemplating expression. "You saw us? Yes, I was comforting a good friend of mine. Was there anything wrong with it?" He questioned Ichigo defiantly.

"No. No. It's just that you're not big on physical contact." Ichigo came up with a non offensive answer. But his mind was caught in a whirlwind of confusion.

Everybody at the table muttered their agreement of the observation.

"True. But if you were there, if anyone of you were there, you would have done the same thing. I will never forget what she said to me in her moment of distress."

Everybody waited for Ishida to continue but like Ichigo, his gaze was returned to the stage.

"You are not going to tell us, right?" Tatsuki asked tentatively.

"That is better Inoue-san and I."

"Do you think your friend is the same kind innocent girl you remembered? People changed, you know."

"Not Inoue-san."

"Prove to us then, that your friend is the same kind innocent girl you remembered. Introduce her to us." Rukia challenged him.

"Yeah. Ishida. Prove to us." Renji echoed Rukia and then he turned to her, "How?" He questioned his raven-haired friend.

"Simple. Introduce her to us. We can then judge for ourselves and Arisawa, being such an expert on human nature can then give us her honest opinion, right Arisawa?" She smirked smugly at everybody.

Before Tatsuki could retort, Renji was already egging Ishida on, "Quick! She leaving the stage. Stand up and wave to her to come over or I will get Ichigo to do so!" Renji persuaded Ishida excitedly.

Indeed, they have been so absorbed in their conversation, they have not been giving respect to the performers on stage. Light appreciatively applause were showered upon them and the grateful singer smiled and bowed to the dining audience. She was ready to walk the other way when Ishida, at the persuasive urging of Renji and Shuhei, stood up and gave her a little wave.

They saw her looking a little confuse at first but then her soft brown eyes lighted up in recognition of an old friend.

Renji and Shühei started to prim themselves, much to the amusement of all at the table when she started to walk towards their table.

"Ishida-kun ~ " Inoue Orihime started to call out happily till being the clumsy princess, she tripped on her own two feet and fell right into her old classmate's strong arms.

Renji and Shühei looked on enviously, Rukia gave a scornful snort, Tatsuki, Izuru and Isane just took in the scene without any prejudice.

And Ichigo, he did not show any emotion at all.

"Hehe, sorry Ishida-kun. Thanks for catching me." Her small hands went from his chest to grab both his bigger ones in hers. Her honey eyes glistened brighter with unshed tears, she said very softly, "It really is you, Ishida-kun." And she beamed her angelic smile at him.

"Nice to see you again, Inoue-san. And something never changes." Ishida gave the small hands a returning squeeze. "Nice to see you too, Sado-kun." He addressed the tanned giant standing behind Orihime.

"Ishida." Sado Yasutora greeted him back and then he turned to his best friend, "Ichigo." He nodded at him.

Ichigo looked at him straight in his eyes, "Chad." He answered in as he was greeted.

Detachment.

He turned his attention to the one who has never really been gone from his life.

"Inoue."

He witnessed the tiniest of uncontrollable flinching of her body from her.

He was glad he still has that kind of effect on her.

She must have compose herself for in her next two words to him blew away the smugness he felt.

"Kurosaki-san." There was a smile accompanying the words but it was devoid of any feeling and the smile was just a facial expression; nothing more, nothing less.

"Wow. She called you 'Kurosaki-san', whereas Ishida is 'Ishida-kun'. He must be more than a friend to her than you." Renji crowed.

"Don't forget they were in the same sewing club as well." Shühei added gleefully.

Orihime broke eye contact with Ichigo to glance round the table, "Friends of yours, Ishida-kun?" She asked him.

"No, Inoue-san. They are not my friends."

"What?!"

"Ishida, you prick!"

"I am hurt to hear that."

"To think I have always thought we were buddies."

Orihime giggled delightfully, "Your friends are very funny, Ishida-kun."

"They are not my friends, Inoue-san. They are my fellow students from medical school."

Clasping the hands that were still with her tighter, Orihime looked proudly at Ishida. "I always knew that Ishida-kun would become a doctor." She said softly.

"He's not a doctor yet." Renji grumbled.

Ishida chose to ignore the remark. "Thank you Inoue-san." He returned a small smile at her, but then he noticed she has gone unresponsive to him.

"Inoue-san?"

'_Ishida-kun said that they are all medical students, does that mean Kurosaki-kun was right all those years ago in making that heartless decision? So, in the end, I am truly the only loser for choosing love above all else. How he must be laughing at me now_.' Orihime thought bitterly as she bit down hard on her lower lip to prevent the pain from showing in her honey eyes.

She did not even dare to steal a glance at him.

"Inoue-san?" Ishida's concerned voice cut through her fog of misery.

"Orihime." Orihime heard her untalkative friend showing his concern for her in that one word.

She is strong.

She will show him.

"I am fine, Ishida-kun, Chatora-kun." She willed a smile to appear on her face. "I was just wandering in the clouds for a while." She lightly stated.

"Chatora?" Ichigo has to ask. Were they that close?

"Orihime gave it to me. She said it was cute." The meek giant with an obsession for all things cute answered as a matter-of-fact.

Ichigo's mind was swirling with suspicious jealousy of the relationship his two former classmates have.

"Hey Ishida! Shouldn't you start with the introduction?" Renji suggested impatiently.

Ishida gave a long suffering sigh. "If I must. Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Rukia, Kira Izuru, Kotetsu Isane, Hisagi Shühei, Arisawa Tatsuki and of course you know Kurosaki Ichigo. Everybody this is Inoue Orihime and Sado Yasutora."

The polite princess introduced herself, "Hello everyone, I am Inoue Orihime. It is a pleasure to meet all of you." She bowed elegantly. Sado just stood there impassively.

"Don't be so formal, we are all friends here, right Renji?" Shühei asked Renji slyly.

"That's right. Do you want to sit down and rest your feet, Inoue-san? Rukia, move your butt somewhere else." Renji roughly elbowed his sulking friend.

Orihime smiled and shook her head. She started to decline Renji's kindness when something struck her, she turned to Rukia, "Kuchiki? Are you by any chance related to Kuchiki Byakuya?"

"He's my brother." Rukia answered with a touch of misgiving in her voice.

"Brother-in-law." Somebody mumbled truthfully.

Before Rukia could say anything, they heard light clapping.

Orihime was clapping delightfully, "isn't it a wonderful coincidence, Byakuya-san is very nice, isn't he?"

Byakuya... nice? Not what anybody at the table would describe the aloof brother of Rukia.

"H-How do you know my brother?" Rukia was in shock. How did her brother knew such a person and she even called him by his first name!

Everybody was waiting for Orihime to tell them about the 'nice' Byakuya

Ichigo has always hated the struck up b and now he has even more reason to hate him more. Orihime called him by his first name with a cheerful smile on her face. She must like him. He held the glass in his hand tighter and waited for her answer.

Orihime could not keep the blush from appearing on her face. She was a grown woman and yet with everybody's eyes on her, she just cannot help herself. Besides, she did not know if she wanted to share 'her' with them, lest of all, _him_.

"Well," She fiddled with her fingers and she gave a small squeak when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Sorry Hime. But you are needed in the kitchen." The blue-haired culprit smirked amusingly at the startled princess.

"Grimmy-kun, you gave me a fright." She swatted him playfully on his chest.

"You are too easily frightened, Hime." He grinned arrogantly at her.

"Grimmy-kun ~ , But I would like to introduce you to two former classmates of mine. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, this is... "

"Maybe later, Hime. Like I say, you are wanted in the kitchen." Grimmjow brushed off the introductions.

Orihime pouted at his brusque behavior.

"I have to go but I will try to join you again before you leave. I leave you in the very capable hands of chatora-kun." She gave them a warm smile, bowed and left with Grimmjow.

They saw him wrapping his arm around her waist, pulled her closer to his side, bent and whispered to her. She nodded. What they did not expect to see was the turning of his head to shoot them a look of full loathing.

"Whoa! What was that all about?" Renji wondered out loud as soon as the bright-haired couple walked into the kitchen.

"What do you think? He must considered us as true rivals for the princess's affection." Shuhei said cockily and he and Renji high-five each other.

Only two of them knew the real reason for the contemptuous glare.

He should not feel anything. He gave up the rights to be jealous about her a long time ago.

"So, Chatora..."

"Only Orihime gets to call me that."

"Sorry. Chad..."

"Only Ichigo gets to call me that."

"Alrightee. Sado-san, are they together?" Renji pointed to where Orihime and Grimmjow went.

As pensive as ever, Sado seriously answered, "I supposed so. They are living together, after all."

Nothing was uttered and then whatever was going to say was drowned out by the sound of breaking glass.

Rukia was the first to react. "Ichigo!"

They stared at the blood dripping from his hand. The callous hand has shattered the glass as did he, shattering her heart all those years ago.

Now whose's heart was the one breaking?

"Sorry. I guess I didn't know my own strength." He tried to make a joke out of the bloody situation.

That casual comment spurred the medical students into action. The women tendered to Ichigo's wounds whilst the men tried to clean up the mess as best as they could. They tried to be as discreet as possible.

But Rukia was making a big show of showing her concern for Ichigo.

"Keep it down, Rukia. You are freaking the other diners." Renji warned her.

Instead of doing what was expected of her, Rukia stood as tall as her short status permitted, "It's alright, everybody! We are all medical students!" She assured the other diners proudly.

Her fellow medical students wished they did not know her and a hole would open up and swallowed the snobbish midget.

"Shut up Kuchiki!" Tatsuki cautioned her.

Sado stepped in before everything got out of hand.

"Ichigo, let's get you clean up in the rest room."

"I am fine, Chad." He looked at the bloody napkins on the table. Then at his friend. "Really. I am okay." Sado stared back at him. He looked around.

"For the sake of the other diners and the rest of you, thanks for cleaning up the mess but a staff member will do the job now. Do you need to change to another table?" They shook their heads. Sado nodded.

"Let's go, Ichigo." And he pulled Ichigo up from his chair, the others looked on in shock as the scowling orange-haired bad tempered one just followed him without any protestation.

"Ichigo." Rukia muttered.

Everybody turned to looked at her.

"Don't worry about him. It's just a cut." Renji told her.

Rukia turned reddish in the face, "I-I am not w-worried about that idiot." She stuttered amidst the grins on their faces.

"I am just wondering how did nii-sama ever get to know someone like _her_?" She spat out the last word.

"Your brother-in-law seems to treat her nice, though." Tatsuki taunted.

"Shut up!"

(意欲)

Ichigo let the cold tap water smoothed and washed away the blood from his hand. He looked at his friend from the mirror.

"Chad, how long have you been back?"

"About five months."

"And you did not even bother to tell me."

"I was looking for a place to stay and a job."

"You could have stay with me."

"..."

"Chad?"

"No, I can't Ichigo and you knew it."

He understand they were not in high school anymore.

"So, how long have you been working here?"

"Round three months."

"Did... did Inoue get you this job."

"No. I saw a help wanted advertisement. Applied for it and got it. I only knew Orihime was working here when she came in to work that day."

"And you have found a place to stay as well?"

"I live here."

"What?!"

"Grimmjow was persuaded by Orihime to let me bunk here."

"Is he the owner?"

"Sort of. There's another silent partner."

"Is...Is Inoue happy with him?"

"He makes her happy."

'_That's more than what I can say about myself_.' Ichigo thought ruefully.

Did he ever make her happy?

"I guess there's no more blood. I should be getting back to my friends. Stay in touch, Chad."

"No." Ichigo was stunned. Was Chad giving up his friendship with him too? What has Orihime been telling him? He looked at Sado in shock.

Sado answered slowly. "No. You need to get your hand bandage up. Again, for the dinning customers." And he led Ichigo to the office.

Ichigo felt like the biggest idiot he ever knew and he has known plenty of stupid people.

"Wait here as I get someone to patch you up."

"Couldn't you do it or I could do it, after all I am in meds school."

"No. I am still working towards my first aid certificate and it's something to do with regulation that you need to be attended to by a qualified staff member." And after informing a struck dumb into silent Ichigo, he went out.

Ichigo took in the small two seater, was this where Chad sleep at night?

A table, two chairs, but what really caught his eyes, were the photographs.

All of them have Orihime in them.

By herself, with the other staff members, with Chad and with... him.

She looked happy.

But...

Ichigo did not like it how possessive the blue-haired bastard was in the pictures.

She was not a thing to be owned.

She was not for him to possessed.

She was her own person.

She was once...

A soft knock snapped him out of his reminiscences.

The door opened and an auburn head popped in,

"You wanted to see me, Cha... K-Kurosaki-k-kun?"

"Hime."

(意欲)

"_Kurosaki-kun ~ "_

_"Orihime, how many times must I tell you to call me by my first name."_

_"But Kurosaki-kun, you said to only call you that when we are alone."_

_"We are alone now, Hime."_

_"Hehe. I guess we are, Ku... Ichigo-kun."_

_"Come here, Hime."_

_"I-Ichigo-kun..."_

_"What is it, Hime?"_

_"I-I l-love you. I love you so very much, Ichigo-kun."_

_"I am sorry, Hime. But you will have to wait awhile longer before I can say the same three words to you. I want to be very sure before I finally say them."_

_"I-It is alright, Ichigo-kun. I can wait. I can wait forever, do you know why?"_

_"Why, Hime?"_

_"Because I love Ichigo-kun, forever and ever."_

_"Forever and ever, eh?"_

_"Yes. I will love Kurosaki Ichigo-kun forever and ever..._

_And_

_Always."_

(意欲)


	2. Chapter 2

(_Thanks, especially to_ : **_garrasgothqueen, Saint Sita, vfergus, meivana, sweet-penelope, NaruHinaFanboy, Annabelle4.0, emma-nyaaan, KazumaKaname, princessyaca, Xtremefairy, yoona-unnie, blackroserocker, ImNotOddJustRare, broman2, all the Guest reviewers,_**)

(意欲)

_'Just like old times.'_ Kurosaki Ichigo thought regretfully and smiled ruefully as he looked attentively at the auburn-haired beauty tendering to his wounds.

He remembered fondly how she has always tried to make him feel better after another senseless usage of his fists in yet another mindless unnecessary fight.

It was always about her.

He fought for her.

He fought about her.

He wanted to protect her.

He wished now he has the courage to admit what he did not know then or what he did not want to know, it was always about her.

His real feelings for her.

If only back then he has the courage to break down all the walls and squashed the rumors, held her tight in his arms and told her the truth.

The real truth that she has been so longing to hear.

Well, no time for regrets.

That was then.

This is now.

And now, there was only her and him, alone in a room.

He has thought she was going to bolt the minute she saw him, alone, waiting in the office, but after confirming he was indeed the one Sado has wanted her to attend to, she came in, closed the door and started to do what was requested of her.

All without saying another word.

Even requesting him to take a seat on the small couch and asking him to show her the cuts to his hands.

It was all communicated by hand signals.

Fucking polite gestures of the hands.

But at least, once again, he got to feel her soft gentle touch on him.

He never dreamt he could get to feel her hands on him again.

He missed her touch.

He missed her.

He missed everything about her.

He wanted to hear her sweet cheerful voice.

He wanted her to show her frantic concern for him.

He wanted to hear her strangely appealingly nonsensical ramblings about the going-ons in her life in her excitable manner.

He just wanted to hear her voice.

He did not want to be just another customer being patched up by one of the employee.

He knew it was but still he did not want it to be.

"There. All done."

Her softly spoken words snapped him out of his remorseful reverie. He has been so absorbed in remembering the past and hoping to hear her melodious voice inquiring about him that he did not even register any sting on his wounds.

He happened to look straight at her face just as she was facing him to get up from the couch.

He caught her 'well done' job accomplished happy face.

Then their eyes instinctively sought out the other.

In that spilt second when their eyes met, he thought he caught a familiar emotion flashed in those soft honey eyes of hers.

Dare he think it was what he hope it to be.

Then the moment was lost when she stood up.

_'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid .'_ Inoue Orihime berated herself when in a moment of nostalgic weakness, she let her defenses down and let him know what he can still do to her.

What he still meant to her.

She should have listened to her cowardly side and escaped from being alone with him in the office. But she forced down her insecurities and bravely took to the task at hand.

It was a simple enough thing to do.

Attend to his wounds, disinfect them and bandaged the hand. Apologized to him for getting hurt in their establishment and see him out of the office.

Ignored how touching him could reignite what she thought was lost forever.

What she so desperately want not to feel anymore.

Let him go back to his friends and his... girlfriend.

And that's that.

But now that he has seen what she so desperately did not want him to see, she knew he was going to ask her about it.

She decided to ignore his questioning gaze, she will be strong.

Never again will she allow him to hurt her.

"I am sorry you got cut by one of our flimsy glasses. If you do intend to see a doctor for further treatment, we will be more than willing to compensate you on your physician bill." She bowed politely to him. "Your friends and girlfriend must be worried about you. You should be getting back to them." She told him in as much as an emotionless manner as she could and plastered a fake smile on her face.

Orihime walked to the door and began to open the door. She wiped off any emotion from her pale face before turning to look at him. "Goodbye Kurosaki-san." Her shaking hand on the door handle, she opened the door wider, intending to usher him out of the office and... out of her life, again.

She jumped in surprise and her honey eyes widened when he covered her hand with his bandaged hand and shut the door closed, effectively trapping her between the door and his hard body.

Slowly his hand moved from hers and lightly teased his way up to her shoulder. His calloused fingers enjoyed the smoothness of her soft skin as they felt her skin tingled beneath his touch. He moved her long silky hair from her ear, bent down and said huskily, "Look at me, Hime."

She shook her head furiously.

What was he trying to do?

"Look at me, Hime." He repeated. This time with more force in the tone of his voice.

There was a soft thud.

Both his hands were placed on either sides of her head.

Startled, she turned around and glanced nervously into his heated chocolate eyes, "K-Kurosaki-s-san?" She stammered, she was back to the stuttering blushing high school girl trying to speak to her crush.

She clenched her shaking hands together.

She hated feeling like this.

She hated the carefree romantic memories it brought back.

She hated... him.

She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, let out her fears and opened her eyes.

"Kurosaki-san, what are you..." She began with nary a stutter but he cut her off by wrapping his big hand behind her back and slammed her close towards him.

Soft curves met hard muscles.

Two hearts were beating as one.

Their fierce pounding matching each other.

"K-Kurosaki-s-san?!" Caught off guard by his unexpected bold action, Orihime still have the presence of her confused mind to push at his chest. She felt his muscles twitched when her trembling palms made contact.

She heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Look at me, Orihime. Look at what you can still do to me."

She could not.

She dared not.

She stopped with the pushing at his chest.

She kept her eyes down.

"Kurosaki-san, please let go of me." She ordered him softly.

Ichigo stared down at the luscious hair that he used to love playing with. How he has loved to just ran his fingers through the satiny silk like threads. His hand was within inches of twirling her hair with his fingers.

"Kurosaki-san."

He pulled her even closer towards him when she addressed him in such a cold formal way. He tilted her quivering chin up for her to look directly in his face. Firmly, he held her chin as she tried to look away. "Don't call me that, Hime." He almost growled out the warning.

That did it.

How dared he.

How dared he order her to do anything?!

How dared him to tease her like she was some kind of weak lovelorn jilted lover?!

How dared he!

Anger slowly replaced the nervousness and the tiniest unwanted longing of wanting to see his handsome scowling face again.

Her small shaking hands became tiny fists.

Thump.

She hit him on his chest with her balled-up fists.

"How dare you!"

Thump.

"How dare you to order me to do anything!"

Thump.

"Don't call me 'Hime'! I am not and I was never your 'Hime'! And I will never be your 'Hime'!"

Thump.

"I hate you! I hate you! I... "

Ichigo did not want to hear those venomous words coming from his princess's mouth and so he silenced her with his mouth.

He kissed her.

He took.

He took from her.

Whatever he wanted.

As always.

(意欲)

_"K-Kurosaki-k-kun, we should be s-studying."_

_"We are studying, Hime. And we are alone now, so you know what you should be calling me."_

_"B-But, K-Kuro... I-Ichigo-kun, we have not been studying. W-We have not touched any of our text books nor have we done any revision."_

_"The only thing I want to study, the only thing I want to touch and the only thing I want to do is you, Hime."_

_"B-But... "_

_"No buts, Hime. Don't you like me kissing you?"_

_" ... "_

_"Hime?"_

_"I-I love you, Ichigo-kun."_

_"So, I will take that as a yes."_

_"Yes, Ichigo-kun. But I am afraid."_

_"Of me?"_

_"N-No. Not of you Ichigo-kun. Never of you. I am afraid of what will happen if we continue with what we are doing."_

_"That would not be so bad, would it? Don't you want to give yourself to me, fully, to become one with me? We could be each other's firsts. You said you love me, Hime. Remember, forever and ever. Or were those only empty words? Don't you love me, Hime?"_

_"O-Of course, I do. You know I love you so very much, Ichigo-kun. Forever and ever and ... always."_

_"Then, there's shouldn't be any problem, should it? I know you truly, really love me with all your heart, body and soul. And I l... "_

_"And you what, Kurosaki-kun? Do you love me?"_

_"It's Ichigo, O-ri-hi-me. And I am sorry. I like you. I like you a lot. I really, really like you, but I don't know if it is love yet. Could you please just continue to wait for just awhile longer? I know I should not string you along like this, but being with you makes me happy. Can you be patient and give me a little more time? I promise you, it won't be long till you hear the three words you so desperately want to hear from me."_

_"Ichigo-kun ..."_

_"That's right, Hime. I want you to say my name when you are finally truly mine. Promise me I will be your only one, now and forever. Promise me, Hime. Say it."_

_"Y-Yes, Ichigo-kun, I will always be yours and only yours, now and forever."_

_"And always, Hime. And always."_

_"And always I will be forever yours and only yours, Ichigo-kun."_

(いよく)


	3. Chapter 3

(Yoshi! The angst is back. Kind of. Not really. I guess I feel antsy. The jumpy, happy kind of anticipation. So maybe it is not so angst-filled, anyway... read and comment.)

(意欲)

Kurosaki Ichigo unwillingly broke away from the soft, plump lips that was not responding to his passionate advances.

He gazed confusingly upon the beautiful face that has loved him for so long and has given him so much.

More than what she has always wanted to seek from him in return.

Her soft brown eyes were no longer looking at him with the gentleness of love for him.

Instead they glowed.

They seemed to burn with fiery hatred.

He heard the sound of her hand on his face before his cheek registered the pain.

"Hime?!"

The sting to his deserving face was nothing compared to the painful blow to his hopeful heart.

Inoue Orihime pushed at the chest of the man she has sworn to love forever and always.

His grip was too strong.

He was not going to let her go so easily.

But she still tried.

She pushed and pounded desperately, hopelessly on his chest when she could not escape from the overbearing, intoxicating presence tthat was once her 'Kurosaki-kun'.

"Please let me go, Kurosaki-kun." She pleaded softly with him as her tears came rolling down her warm flushed cheeks.

The blows to his chest mirrored her voice. They were getting weaker and weaker till they stopped altogether.

"Why won't you just let me go?"

Ichigo's cold hardened heart furthered thawed a little by little with the princess' plaintive plea.

He wrapped his strong arms tighter around the trembling woman.

"Why should I let you go, Hime?" He whispered against her ear.

The small shivering hands clenched onto the front of his shirt and the sobbing princess' truthful repeat of what was hurtfully said came back to haunt him.

"But you had already decided to not want me to be a part of your life, remember?" She reminded him, tearfully.

"I know. I fucking know." He muttered in regret as he cuddled the non-struggling auburn-haired beauty closer to him.

He breathed in the floral fragrance emitting from her shimmering hair that was exquisitly hers.

He has missed the reassuring scent that always put him at ease.

He missed having her in his arms.

He missed having her in his sorry life.

He enjoyed the calming silence with the girl who has loved him in his arms.

He felt her slight movement on his chest before he heard the unwanted words drifting to his ears.

"K-Kurosaki-s..." He heard a soft resigned sigh before, "Kurosaki-kun, what are we doing?"

How was he going to answer her when he himself did not know the answer himself.

"I don't know, Hime." He told her honestly before what he did next took her completely by surprise. One of his hands went to the back of her knees, whilst the other moved up to her back as he scooped her up and carried her in his strong arms.

Her grip on his shirt tightened. Her bright brown eye glanced nervously at him.

"K-Kurosaki-kun?"

He did not answer her fear.

Instead, he carried her easily towards the couch and sat himself down with her still in his arms. He placed her gently on his lap. He wrapped his arms, possessively, around her waist.

Orihime glanced anxiously, guiltily at him.

"We should not be doing this." She told him and once again she struggled to get away from him.

Ichigo grimaced.

She was hitting all the right spots at the wrong time.

"Stop trying to get away from me, Hime. You are making it worse. Stop it or else..." He warned her.

"Or else what? I did not ask for you to carry me and placed me on your lap. She retorted angrily.

Her honey brown eyes sparkled like twinkling stars, her heart-shaped face flushed a rosy shade of red and the angry expression was making her even more...

"You look beautiful, Hime."

"What?!" Orihime was puzzled. Just what was he trying to do. And so, yet again, she attempted to free herself from him.

"Hime. Stop it!" He raised his voice at her.

"Let me go and I will stop." And the unsuccessful endeavor continued, till she felt it.

She stopped moving.

She stared at him in disbelief and her hands on his chest fisted up his shirt in frustration.

"So, you felt it too. You always aroused the 'beast' in me, Hime." He has the nerve to grin cockily at her.

Orihime felt the re-emerging simmering anger overcoming any tiny shred of dormant affection she has for him.

"Why is it always about that? Well, congratulations. You had it, but you sure as hell am not ever going to get it from me anymore." She told him brashly.

Ichigo was slightly taken aback by the words coming from his sweet princess's mouth. What happened to the bashful, blushing angel who will never say such words.

"But, it was never really all about that." He protested, weakly, taking in her angry flustered face. He really wished it was all about that because he absolutely wanted her as of now.

She must have read correctly the ardent desire in his eyes for she glared at him. "No? Then why after you have taken from what was most precious to me, you threw me away like a used tissue." She accused him vehemently.

"Hime..." He began to explain.

"No! No more of your damn lies! And stop calling me Hime. I told you I am and was never your 'Hime'!"

His eyes grew bigger. How could this be the former idol of their school? The gracious, polite princess.

Taking advantage of the shock she has given him, finding his hold on her slackened, Orihime pushed against Ichigo and she freed herself from the man she has once loved more than life itself when she was a romantic young girl.

Well, this girl has grown up. Thanks to him and his cruel treatment of her. But alas, this girl was still a clumsy woman. Orihime stumbled and fell to her knees as she escaped from Ichigo.

"Hime!" She is and will always be his 'Hime', regardless of what he has been told. He rushed to help her.

"No!" She looked at him with eyes brightened with her unshed, unwanted tears. "Don't help me. Don't come near me." Her bright eyes pleaded with him. "In fact, why don't you just get the damn hell out of my life. I am happy... I am truly very happy with the life I have now." The voice started out strong and the gaze was steely, but then it softened and a few drops of tears escaped and began their sad journey down her burning cheeks.

He heard the words. He knew he was the cause of her tears. But he sure as damn hell was not going to do as he was told by a furious princess. Now that she was back in his life again.

He gently lifted her to her feet. "Don't cry, Hime."

She glared at him and messily wiped away the evidence of her sorrow from her face with her small shaking hands. "I am not crying."

He has to smile at her defiance. "Hime." And a hand reached out to touch her face.

Orihime smacked it away before it could make contact, "I told you, you do not have the right to call me that anymore. Have you become so goddamn fu... "

"Orihime!" He forcefully pulled her towards him and he wrapped his strong arms around her. He did not want to hear such vile words coming from her mouth.

"Let go of me!" She struggled against his embrace.

He held her closer and tighter. He buried his face in her hair. "What happen to you? What happen to the sweet, innocent girl I l... I knew." He murmured in her hair.

Orihime pushed against him, hard. Forcing him to relinquish his place among her scented hair. She poked her finger at him. She looked up at him. "You. Kurosaki Ichigo. You are 'What happen to me'. In fact," Her eyes glowed, "I should thank you." And she, using all of her strength pushed herself free from him.

She took a few steps away from him and bowed.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-san." Her long flowing hair shielded her face from him but he heard the uncontrollable sobs and then the tears hit the ground from where she was bowing at him. "Thank you for making me what I am today. Thank you, Kurosaki-sen... "

And once again, he pulled her towards him and he swallowed her sobbing and her unwanted, uncalled for gratitude.

He kissed her.

He kissed her, passionately.

The small hands which have been pushing at his chest, turned into tiny fists and they began to pound desperately, helplessly at the unyielding wall.

One of Ichigo's hand unconsciously went to the back of her head, the rough hand, tangling itself with the silky hair, the other hand moved to the small of her back and he pressed her even closer to him.

The tiny pale fists continued with their fight for freedom,

The door opened,

"Hime, are you... What the fucking... " Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's murderous rage was second only to his desire for the struggling princess to be free from the one who has hurt her the most.

"Get your fucking hands off her!" He warned before he personally removed the arms that were holding his princess captive.

"Hime, are you alright?" Grimmjow looked in concern at the trembling woman in his arms. One look at her and he understood why the orange-haired bastard could not keep his hands off her. He quickly brushed away that insane thought when the alluring woman clenched at his shirt, "Grimmy-kun, I am sorry. I am so sorry." She wept into his chest.

Grimmjow held her close as he rubbed her back and gave a comforting kiss on the top of her head. "Hush, mi ángel. It's alright." He cooed softly at her. "It's going to be alright. It's not your fault. It was never your fault, bebé. It was... " Grimmjow lifted his head and glared murderously at Ichigo,

"It's all your fucking fault! Now get the fuck out of my face before you are carried out, you piece of worthless shit!" If not for the weeping princess in his arms, the furious blue-haired bartender would not have given Ichigo the choice to walk out on his own two feet.

Ichigo was glad for the confrontation. He wanted to beat the crap out of the blue-haired bastard who has stolen his princess from him. He glanced at the crying beauty in his arms. He wanted to do something, anything, for her to not be in the arms of another man. He licked his lips. He could still taste her, but he wanted more from her and not just a stolen kiss.

"You want to make me?" He taunted Grimmjow, desperately.

"Why... you fucking..." Grimmjow released his hands from the princess, fully intending 'to make' him, but Orihime held on tight to him and her soft, muffled words cut through their hostilities and...

Stabbed Ichigo's already wounded heart with more painful piercings.

"No, Grimmy-kun. He is not worth it."

That knocked the fight right out of him.

He is not worth it.

How many times has he heard the very same words being said by the princess to calm him down.

_'Those bastards made fun of my hair and yours, Inoue.'_

_'It's fine, Kurosaki-kun. They are not worth you getting angry for.'_

_'Those fucking arseholes made degrading remarks about you, Orihime.'_

_'It's alright, Ichigo-kun. It's their mouths. Those are only words. Knowing you care so much about me is good enough for me. They are not worth you beating them up for.'_

_'Of course I care for you. I care for you very much, Hime.'_

_'Thank you, Ichi-kun and I love you very much.'_

And now he was one of those fucking bastards who was not worth it.

"Hime," He reached out to touch her. He cringed bitterly when he saw her flinched at his light touch and buried herself even deeper within Grimmjow's protective embrace. "Hime..."

"Don't fucking touch her and don't call her that!" Grimmjow answered angrily for the silent princess.

Ichigo ignored Grimmjow. "Hime?" He repeated.

She did not raise her face to answer him instead her sad soft words of, "Just go, Kurosaki-kun. Please just go." was his reply.

And he did.

He hated the sight of his princess in another's arms and yet he could not resist to look at her again as he closed the door.

Maybe she sensed his eyes on her for...

She looked up suddenly as the door was slowly closing and when their eyes met, he found himself falling into those glistening honey brown orbs and before he could read whatever hidden message was behind her bright eyes, the door closed, shut.

Ichigo shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked back to his fellow students.

"Ichigo!" Kuchiki Rukia was the only one who rushed to him and dragged him to their table. "Now, let see your hand." She said in concern as they sat down. She examined his bandaged hand. "Not a bad job for such a big guy." She said patronizingly.

"Huh?" Ichigo snatched back his hand and looked fondly at her work. "Oh, Chad did not do it. It was Hi... Inoue."

"What!"

"You lucky dog. No wonder you were in there for such a long time. Did the two of you 'reminisce' about the good old days?" Abarai Renji suggested playfully.

Ichigo just chose to ignore him.

But not his childhood friend. "Shut up Renji. For all we now she was trying her best to get into Ichigo's pants. People like her." Rukia sneered.

"Kuchiki, if you don't open your mouth, people would not know what a snobbish pain-in-the-ass you really are. So why don't you keep your big mouth closed." Arisawa Tatsuki advised her.

"You..."

"What do you mean by 'people like her' Kuchiki-san?" Kotetsu Isane wanted to defuse the heated situation, not knowing someone else will blow up.

"Oh, you know. Bimbo sluts like her who probably sleep with any..."

"Shut the fuck up, Rukia! Don't you dare say any degrading thing about her!" Ichigo defended his princess.

"Ichigo."

Ignoring the pained expression on her face, he addressed nobody in particular, "Are we leaving?"

"He must have been rejected." Renji whispered to Hisagi Shûhei. Shûhei nodded in agreement and he was sure everybody has noticed the redness to the face as well.

"I will just get the bill." Ishida Uryuu gave a thoughtful look at Ichigo before looking around for a staff member. He spotted Sado Yasutora walking towards them.

"Sado-kun, how much do we own you?"

"It's on the house." Sado replied.

"The princess' treat?" Renji asked hopefully.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and waited.

"I don't think so. It was Grimmjow who told me but Orihime is with him so maybe she has asked him."

"He's the boss?"

"Big of him."

"Maybe he's trying to impress his girlfriend's former classmates."

"Whatever. It's free"

Sado listened to the questions and sentences floating about and he answered the most important one with his gaze fixed on Ichigo. "Yes, Grimmjow is a really nice guy." He hoped Ichigo has taken the hint.

Ichigo turned to look at the door where his princess was.

"Here Ishida." Sado handed a piece of paper to Ishida. "Orihime asked me to give this to you. You can call her anytime, if you want to catch up, that's what she told me to tell you."

"Wow, her number. And here I thought it was the bill after all. How about you, Ichigo? Did she give you her number?" Renji asked.

"Not likely." Shûhei helpfully answered. "They were not in the sewing club, after all."

Renji laughed and Ichigo got up from his chair. "Are we leaving?"

The rest of them got up as well. One or two of them looked at Ichigo while the others glared at the laughing pineapple.

"Stay in touch, Ichigo."

"You too, Chad." And taking one last lingering look at where his beautiful princess was, Ichigo left.

(いよく)

"I have a headache." Renji groaned as they walked out of the lecture hall.

"Too many big words for you." Rukia asked sweetly.

"Hey! I was not the only nodding off. I thought I caught Ichigo dozing off as well."

"Does your hand still hurt?" Rukia asked.

"No. I just did not get much sleep last night. Thanks for asking." It was sort of an apology for shouting at her last night.

Rukia accepted it gladly and nodded.

"That's not surprising, considering the time you got back." His roommate supplied.

Ichigo glared at Ishida.

"You mean, Ichigo went out again after we returned to the dormitory or did he not go back at all." Renji was curious. "So, did you have a secret rendezvous with a certain auburn-haired princess?" And he wanted answers.

As usual, Ichigo chose to ignore the red-haired busybody.

He indeed went looking for his princess. He stood outside her working place and waited till closing time. He saw her coming out with the blue-haired bastard. He saw them talking to somebody before the door closed. They must be saying goodnight to Chad. They wrapped their arms securely around each other and started walking.

He followed them.

She was talking and he was listening.

That could be him and her.

Then they stopped at a rather big house with white picket fences and they went in, together.

So they were really living together.

And they lived so close to the campus and his dormitory.

Could it be fate?

Cruel fate.

With this information in mind, he began the desolate walk home to his dormitory.

He was fucking relieved it was not raining.

He did not want to imagine what she was doing with him, together in the big house they shared.

And that was why he did not sleep much last night.

But he was not admitting to being falling asleep in class.

"I was bored to tears by the 'gaijin' professor droning on in his bland, emotionless voice. I was not dozing off as stated."

"Ichigo! You can't call the Doctor that. That's derogatory." Tatsuki chided him.

"It's the truth."

"It is the truth." Renji agreed

"I think he's half-Japanese." Isane told them.

"Whatever. The half-Japanese Doctor was boring the shit out of me. I wish somebody else was our sensei instead of such a weird guy."

"Why's he weird?"

But Ichigo chose to keep his personal opinion to himself and kept his mouth shut.

Seeing as to how he was being ignored by the orange-haired scowling sometime friend, Renji turned his attention to the bespectacled friend. He placed an arm around his shoulder, "Uryuu, good friend, best buddy..."

"No. You are not getting Inoue-san's number." Ishida told him, bluntly.

"Uryuu ~ "

And before anything could be spoken by anybody else, a little girl ran right smack onto Ichigo. And bounced a few steps back.

"Hey. Are you alright?" Ichigo squatted down and asked her.

She just stared back at him.

"Wow. Frightened beyond words by your scowling face." Renji joked. He took a careful look at the silent little girl. "This little girl sure is a beauty."

"Renji, you and your gawking of females of all ages." Kira Izuru said in exasperation.

"No. Look really carefully. If not for the striking green eyes, she looks like a mini version of the singing princess."

They looked carefully at the pretty little girl with long shiny red hair, big doe-liked emerald green eyes, a cute button nose, bee-stung lips and a fair snow-white heart-shaped face.

There was a whistle, a chorus of agreement, some of pleasant surprise and one grudgingly acknowledgement.

And all along, the little red hair girl stared intently at Ichigo. Ichigo decided to stand up to avoid the disturbing gaze.

"Fresa!" A somewhat familiar female voice called out.

"Fresa?"

"That's Spanish, I guess."

"It's Spanish for strawberry." Intellectual Ishida informed them.

"Strawberry? What a coincidence? Right, Ichigo?" Renji teased the 'strawberry'.

But nobody was paying any heed of him for coming in search of the small 'strawberry' and appearing in front of them was the singing princess.

"Fresa, there you are. I was so worried." Inoue Orihime bent down to the little girl and wrapped her in a big hug.

"Mami."

"Inoue-san?"

"I-Ishida-kun." Orihime nervously greeted her friend.

If Ishida-kun was here, then... and her frightened eyes met the curious, demanding hard brown eyes of Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Excuse me." A bland, expressionless voice made his presence known.

"Oh, sorry." And the students made way for the newcomer.

"Papi" The little 'strawberry' cried out happily.

"The skunk?"

"No, you idiot. That's Pepé Le Pew and he's French. Papi is Spanish for father." Ishida hissed out his explanation to Renji.

Renji turned to apologize to the parent, just in case he has overheard the straight-from-the-big-mouth remark.

The little girl ran to her father.

"Papi."

"Sorry... Doctor... Cifer?"

(意欲)

_"Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun ~ "_

_"What is it, Hime?"_

_"Sorry, Kuro... Ichigo-kun. But I have something important to tell you."_

_"I too have something to tell you as well. Do you want to go first?"_

_"No, Ichigo-kun, you can go first."_

_" ... "_

_"Ichi-kun?"_

_"Orihime, do you know the three little words that you so wanted to hear from me?"_

_"Yes, Ichi-kun?"_

_"I am afraid you will not be hearing them very soon."_

_"Why? Is there someone else you... love?"_

_"What?! No! It's because after graduation, it will be college, then medical school, internship, residency and finally, hopefully your own practice. I do not want to be bog down by affairs of the heart. You understand, don't you?"_

_"I see. So, I guess this is goodbye then, Ichigo-kun."_

_"Of course not, Hime. We are still friends, aren't we. And hopefully, if you don't mind, 'friends with benefits'? Besides, didn't you say you have something important to tell me."_

_"It is not that important to share with you anymore, Ichigo-kun."_

_"Hime."_

_"You really want to know."_

_"Yes."_

_"I am carrying your child, Ichigo-kun."_

_"What?! Are you sure? Are you even sure it's mine?"_

_" ... "_

_"Orihime?"_

_"Yes, Kurosaki-kun. It is yours. Unlike you, when I said I love you, I really meant it and there was never anybody else."_

_"Sorry. You must admit it's quite a shock. What are you going to do with... the fetus?"_

_"It is our... my baby. What do you think?"_

_"You are carrying it to term? Then what? Adoption?"_

_"Yes, I am going to give birth to my baby and I am going to raise him or her on my own."_

_"You are barely surviving by yourself. How are you going to support a child?"_

_"I can manage."_

_"You can manage? How are you going to manage? I know you don't want to hear this, but have you thought of abortion? I will even pay for it and be with you at the procedure till..."_

_"NO! You do not get to speak of my baby that way! You have no right to decide whether she lives or... "_

_"She? Are you so sure it's a girl?"_

_"A mother knows. I am going to give birth to a beautiful girl and when she is a beautiful big girl; I am going to tell her she was conceived with love because that's how much I have loved you, Kurosaki-kun. And she will be getting the love I have for you and the love you are unwilling to give to me. She will not be lacking in love due to having only one parent. She will be loved."_

_"Orihime... What about your plans? Your future? Your dream of becoming a doctor, like me and working side by side with me? Are you going to throw it all away for... a mistake? A careless mkstake."_

_"You know what is funny, Kurosaki-kun? I have always thought of you as my future. You were in all my plans. And you were someone I thought foolishly, I could share my dreams with. But now it seems you and I will get to live completely different lives. You get to become a doctor, marry your fellow doctor and live your good life with your capable wife in a big house with white picket fences. Whereas I, will continue to live in my small apartment with my 'careless mistake'."_

_"Hime..."_

_"That's Inoue to you, Kurosaki-san or maybe, the next time we meet again; it will be Kurosaki-sensei."_

(いよく)

(So... how was the angst? Was it good for you? Not to worry, when my tormented muse is back, there will be more angst in my other updates. I guess I am not feeling so sad.)

(**Askosh Mosey**, I hope you are reading this. Thanks. :) Not only will I update on my birthday but it will be the update to another completed story. Sorry, not the one you seem to like. Can you guess? ;) )

(**Breathe-With-You**, 希望你有读这个故事。我那会 'offended'。你的宝贵提议还令我感激涕零。:) 如果你不觉得麻烦, 我有一个小小的请求, 当我遇到我不了解的字, 我是否可以 'PM' 你吗? 谢谢您。)


	4. Chapter 4

(Yoshi! Another quick update. I do fast work when I am appreciated. :) The browser I am using on my tablet is acting funny so I cannot do italic. And so I cannot do a flashback scene. I do hope to do another short update for this story before the weekend and then a happy update on my birthday. I really hope I can.)

(意欲)

"Papi!" Fresa Cifer ran happily to her father, who in one scoop, lifted the giggling girl right into his pale arms.

Ulquiorra Cifer caused a few jaws to drop simultaneously and suddenly when his expressionless face broke into a big smile at his auburn-haired daughter.

"Why are you doing here, Fresa?" He asked softly of the little girl who was nestled in his arms. Her face at the side of his neck and her small arms wrapped tightly around him, she did not answer her father.

"I am sorry, Ulqui-kun." Inoue Orihime apologized softly.

"Ulqui-kun?!" Abarai Renji just managed to keep his voice low as he questioned his shock to his friends.

Hisagi Shûhei nudged back his shocked friend, "Look at the ring on his finger, but where's hers?" He said in just a low voice that was heard by all of their friends.

All eyes left the father and daughter touching scene and focused their attention on the princesss' left hand. Indeed there was no sight of a wedding ring.

"Maybe she doesn't like to wear jewelry of any kind." Arisawa Tatsuki observed the lack of adornment on the auburn-haired woman.

"Or she is allergic to all type of metals." Kotetsu Isane helpfully suggested and her boyfriend nodded in support of her comment.

"Or she's involved with more men than... " Kuchiki Rukia wanted to make some sneaky snide remarks but she was quickly elbowed to silence by her childhood friend. She glared at Renji who directed her furious gaze to their scowling friend and bespectacled friend. Both of their eyes were riveted to the former classmate of theirs.

"Why are you apologizing for, Hime?" The green-eyed doctor asked with a slight smile.

"Hime?!" This time it was Shûhei who uttered the shock.

If looks could kill, Fresa Cifer was already fatherless. Kurosaki Ichigo was taking the happy family scene in front of him with venomous hatred in his dark brown eyes. And the seemingly weird doctor was getting the full strength of his jealous loathing. All kind of accusing thoughts were making themselves painfully known to him.

He just did not want to acknowledge them.

Orihime stroked the similarly colored hair of her little girl as she explained. "She has gotten a sticker for a wonderful drawing she did and she wanted to show the stickler to her proud father." The proud mother smiled at him.

"And where is the sticker now?" Ulquiorra asked gently of his daughter.

Fresa turned her face to look at her father. She pointed shyly to something on her chest. Ulquiorra smiled, "Cute. Almost remind you of Grimmy."

Cute?!

Grimmy?!

"Grimmy?!" Renji was the only one who could not help himself. He shouted out the name everybody else was wondering as well.

Ulquiorra fixed his emotionless green eyes on Renji. "Is anything wrong, Abarai-san?" He asked stoically.

"No. Nothing's wrong, Doctor Cifer. Just wondering who's Grimmy?" Renji asked, bravely.

"Oh, he is our British-Blue Shorthair." Orihime cheerfully supplied the information and seeing the confused faces looking back at her, "Our cat and... Oh, I have pictures to show you." She took out her mobile phone, gave a tiny delighted squeal when she got her cellphone working, murmured to herself and nibbled on her lower lip as she looked for the pictures.

"She's the cute one." Renji whispered admiringly to his fellow connoisseur of pretty women. Shûhei could only stared.

"Here it is." Orihime showed them the pictures of a rather big bluish-grey cat.

"Wow, Ichigo! It has your eyes."

"No, you idiot. The color of its eyes almost resembled our carrot-top friend's hair color.

Orihime sneaked a peek at Ichigo during the comedy act of Renji and Shûhei. She has never noticed it before, but Grimmy-chan's eyes were 'goldenish' like the piercing amber eyes which were locking in on her curious brown eyes.

She quickly looked away from the intense questioning gaze.

"Ulqui-kun, here is the drawing that Fresa was rewarded with the cute sticker. It is being pinned to the board in the classroom. Luckily, I remembered to take a picture of it to show you. Look at how she has drawn Grimmy-chan. He has a blue ribbon around his neck and he is wearing blue shoes. Or are they socks? Isn't he just adorable?" Orihime rambled endlessly on to get the intense gaze off her mind.

Ulquiorra gave a little smile at the auburn-haired princess' little speech. He knew why she was behaving in this manner. He reached out and gave her a reassuring squeeze on her thin shoulder. He nodded at her when her light brown eyes met his dark green eyes.

She beamed at his concern.

A pair of dark brown eyes darkened in jealousy at the affectionate exchange.

"So you drew me, mami and Grimmy. Grimmy will not be too pleased about him looking so cute." Ulquiorra jokingly told his daughter.

"Which Grimmy?" A laughing Orihime blurted out. Realizing what she has unintentionally asked, Orihime covered her mouth with her free hand. Her big brown eyes looked anxiously at Ulquiorra. The doctor looked back at her with his facial features unreadable by all.

"Would Fresa like a reward from papi as well?" He asked instead of his daughter.

The little 'artist' nodded eagerly. "Ice-cream." She added timidly.

"Ice cream it is, but not now. Papi needs to work. Perhaps..."

"If you do not mind, Doctor Cifer. May I have the honor of escorting your two beautiful girls to a treat of frozen delicacies?" A refined voice interrupted the indulging parent.

"Nii-sama?! What are you doing here?!" At her unexpected surprise at her relative's sudden appearance, Rukia shouted out most inappropriately.

Kuchiki Byakuya arched an elegantly trimmed annoyed eyebrow at his sister by marriage. "Rukia, where are your manners? Apologize to Doctor Cifer for interrupting our conservation." Granite grey eyes were fixed reproachfully at her.

The bright violet eyes shamefully lowered their lashes to shield the pain. She bowed. "I am sorry for my uncalled-for outburst, Doctor Cifer." She said softly.

Doctor Cifer simply nodded.

Renji let out a soft sigh of relief and lightly patted Rukia on her back. She lifted her head and gave him a small smile. Then fixing her features, she turned to the stern aristocrat. He looked at her with nary an approving smile on his face.

"To answer you as to why I am doing here. I was in the area when I spotted a most striking vibrant hair color. It looked familiar and so I, decided to tempt fate and here I am." Byakuya explained in brief, but it left everybody with more questions than answers.

"Like I was asking before we were so rudely interrupted, may I be permitted to accompanying your two lovely ladies for ice cream, Doctor Cifer?" He asked Ulquiorra again.

"It is not for me to deny you the enjoyment of such good company, Hime?"

"I do not mind, Byakuya-san. But you should seek permission from the guest-of-honor." Orihime smiled shyly at Byakuya.

"Where the hell are we?! Back to the Victorian ages?!" Renji groaned at the polite exchange.

"Fresa, do you want to go for ice cream with Kuchiki-san?" Ulquiorra asked of his daughter still being cuddled in his arms.

Slowly, the pretty little strawberry turned to the aloof looking man, she stared at him, then she must have made up her mind for an angelic smile appeared, she nodded and her tiny hands unwrapped themselves from her father's neck and they stretched out timidly to the other dark-haired man.

Without a noticeable change to his expression, Byakuya reached over and carried the waiting girl into his arms.

"Nii-sama... " Rukia said softly, unbelievably.

"Byakuya-san, you do not have to..." The auburn-haired mother protested.

"It is fine, Orihime-san. It is my pleasure. Shall we go?"

Fresa uttered a soft yes and Orihime smiled her consent.

"Byebye, Papi."

"Doctor Cifer," Byakuya nodded to Ulquiorra. "And Rukia, I will see you at the house."

Orihime bowed gracefully. "I will get something for you at the shop for dessert tonight, Ulqui-kun. Any particular favors you want?"

Ulquiorra shook his head. "Anything will be fine."

"Alright. I will see you at home tonight." Her fair hand gave his equally pale hand a squeeze before bowing again to his students, she walked off with Byakuya

All pairs of eyes kept their full attention on the departing couple. They saw Byakuya asking Fresa about something on her chest. Giggling was heard from the older woman as the shy girl burrowed herself in his chest.

Ichigo felt his rational sane world crumbling at where he was standing, staring at the back of the princess, his princess, the one trusting soul he thought he knew almost as well as himself. But, he guess he was so wrong; he was so very wrong, about himself and... her.

First, the blue-haired bastard, then the weird doctor and now the snobbish noble.

What was she trying to prove?

What should she be even trying to prove anything?

He knew.

He fucking knew.

What he did not know was what has happened to the beautiful blushing girl of their teenage years gone by.

'You, Kurosaki-kun. You are what happened to me.'

The painfully seemingly truthful words spoken by a sobbing princess came hurtling hurtfully back to him.

"Excuse me." The emotionless detached voice cut through his woeful regrets and filled his empty heart with intense hatred.

The professor nodded to his students. "You all should be getting to your classes as well." He told them.

"Doctor Cifer." Ichigo halted the movement of the professor. Placid green eyes encountered almost fiery amber unyielding brown eyes. "Just what is your relationship with Inoue?" Ichigo asked head-on and Ishida Uryuu mentally smacked the impulsive scowling roommate of his on his stupid head.

"I thought that would be obvious to a medical student such as yourself. And Kurosaki-san, that woman is not so hard to love, is she?"

And the doctor walked off.

"Rukia, are you okay?" Renji thumbed the motionless woman lightly on her back. Immediately, she responded by pinching him on the forearm.

"Ouch! Why did you do that for?" Renji griped at her.

Rukia did not answer him. She rubbed her face and stomped her feet. "So, I am awake and this is not some nightmare I am having. What is happening?" She muttered to herself.

"Hey, Kuchiki. You alright?" Even Tatsuki looked a little worried at her. "You seemed to be losing it." She told her honestly.

"Losing it! What am I losing? Expect maybe my brother to that hussy!" She turned her angry to the two former classmates of the woman who was 'stealing' her brother. "The two of you better do something about this. I will not let my brother be stolen by a gold-digger!" She pointed her finger accusingly at Ichigo and Ishida

Ishida pushed his glasses up his nose, slowly. "Kuchiki-san, please be reasonable. Inoue-san, with the permission of, who I assumed is the husband, is at the eatery with her daughter, I may add having ice cream with her and your brother-in-law. What does that makes her a gold-digging hussy?" His glacier blue eyes glared at her.

"She is using her daughter to snare my brother. My brother. Did you see the way he was behaving with the little girl and... her? My brother has never... has never remotely behaved that way towards anyone... towards... me." The green-eyed monster made its appearance.

"And for that you are making unfounded wild accusations towards Inoue-san."

"Then prove it. Asked her. Asked her about her relationship with my brother, with Doctor Cifer and who knows who else?"

"No. It is not my business. From what I have seen, Inoue-san is not doing anything wrong and once again, I must ask her to refrain yourself from using such spiteful words on a friend of mine. My and Kurosaki."

"Ichigo." Rukia turned to the scowling silent one who has not say another word after what was sublimely suggested by the doctor.

"Let's go to the class."

And that was what he said.

(いよく)

A beautiful day.

At a beautiful Zen garden.

A beautiful woman with long flowing shimmering hair greeted her friend cheerfully.

"Ishida-kun, it is so nice to see you again and so soon. Did you miss me?" Inoue Orihime asked her friend playfully.

Ishida Uryuu looked at the trusting happy face apologetically. "Inoue-san, I am sorry."

Orihime was genuinely puzzled. Why was Ishida-kun sorry for?

"Why are you apologizing for, Ishida-kun?" She tilted her head and asked in surprise. She did a little fast thinking. "It was no trouble meeting you at such a short notice. I wanted to... "

"Hime."

"Oh... "

(意欲)

(Since it was such a fast update, I am not expecting it to be very good. Please comment.)


	5. Chapter 5

_(You are going to read this every time there is an update. My stories were deleted, deliberately. When I finally realized my stories were missing and after undeleting them, they were not exactly as they were. But you only need to know this, for those of you who have added this story and all my other stories as either as a favorite or to follow, you need to un-do and then re-do the actions again; that is if you want to. It is just something for me to speculate.)_

(意欲)

"Hime." Kurosaki Ichigo started to greet the beautiful auburn-haired woman in a simple dress with a pattern of radiant red flowers with bright blue centres and grassy green leaves. But Ishida Uryuu felt the need to apologize and explain to what he has been 'persuaded' to do.

And so he cut in on the person who has used him to arrange a meeting with the former idol of their school.

"Inoue-san, I am truly sorry for all the false pretenses of wanting to catch up with you for old time's sake." He apologized again before glaring at Ichigo. "As you can see now, it was all his idea."

"False pretenses? Doesn't Ishida-kun want to see me again?" A seemingly hurt Inoue Orihime asked Ishida in a shaking, soft voice. Her big, soft honey brown eyes gazed wonderingly at him.

Ishida made a sound to clear his throat and his embarrassment. Who would not want to catch up with someone like her? But he has to be mindful of what he was going to say due to the scowling orange-haired non-admittance of what he really feel for the presumably mother of one.

He slid his glasses up his nose. "Of course I want to see you again, Inoue-san. But I was hoping for it to be under more pleasant circumstances rather than under the impatient eyes of a growling gnome." He made known his wish to want to see an old friend again and insulted the other friend at the same time.

"Oi! Who are you calling a gnome?!"

Orihime giggled. "Yes, Ishida-kun, why did you describe Kurosaki-kun as a gnome? He looks nothing like a gnome, even a garden gnome." The daydreaming princess giggled in delight as she imagined Ichigo short, with thick, bushy facial hair covering almost his entire face and wearing an extremely bright pointy hat. Still giggling, she took a glance at him to bring up a picture of a gnomish Ichigo only to find him staring intensely at her, her giggling stopped and in that instance, an unwanted, unwilling thought came to mind,

_'How would her baby... their baby look with such golden brown eyes?'_

Ichigo wondered what was with the sad look that took over from the jubilant, giggling woman that was only just behaving as he remembered when they were carefree teenagers. She actually looked like she did not mind his company till she... took one look at him. And the giggling stopped.

It was always him.

It was always about him.

He made her miserable.

He made her life filled with not smiles but sorrow.

"Hime," He started to say but the princess chose to ignore him, instead she addressed the one she still considered as her friend. Besides, she was tired of reminding him to stop calling her 'Hime'.

Did he still not get it?

She was already someone else's princess.

One whom she knew really, truly love her.

"Ishida-kun, since we are on the same mind of wanting to catch up with each other over what has been going on in our lives," She smiled serenely at him, "Do you want to sit down before I start to ramble?" Orihime pointed to an unoccupied log-liked bench and proceeded to walk towards it.

A callous, tanned hand reached out and halted her movement by lightly grabbing her elbow.

"Hime." Ichigo's deep, frustrated voice tugged a little at her healed heart. "How long are you going to continue to ignore me, when I am just standing right in front of you." He wondered what must he do for her not to reject his whole existence.

"Hime?"

"Inoue-san?" Ishida ventured to ask as well when the princess stood as still as a statue.

Orihime made sure her face was devoid of any emotions before she turned to address the heartless father of her firstborn.

Her beautiful angel.

"Whatever gave you that petty idea, Kurosaki-kun?" She gave him a fake smile which was so obviously out of place on such a genuine, expressive face.

Ichigo dropped his hand and shoved both his clutched fists into his pockets. He hated the false smile on his princess' face. It just rubbed him the wrong way. He bit back the retort that the sarcastic question was begging for. He rubbed at his face instead.

"Fine, there's no ignoring of me on your part. I was mistaken." Ichigo saw the surprised reactions on the two faces in front of him due to his unusual lack of an expected ripping riposte. At least it wiped away the sickening smile.

"So, can we talk?" He directed his questIon to a still surprised princess.

Orihime stared innocently back at Ichigo with barely concealed amusement. "But, isn't that what you are doing now?" She asked frivolously.

Ichigo scowled at Orihime. He restrained himself from grabbing the slender shoulders and shaking her till she returned to the sweet, thoughtful girl he remembered.

"Ishida, do you mind leaving us? Orihime and I need to continue with our 'talk' in private." Ichigo requested of his roommate as his hard chocolate eyes never left the auburn-haired beauty who has started to finger her bag.

In that instant, Orihime's soft honey eyes which have only been defiantly looking back at Ichigo suddenly turned a shade darker and it was her turn to grab onto Ishida before he agree to Ichigo's politely-veiled demand.

Ishida glanced worryingly at the pale hand gripping his wrist.

_'What is she afraid of?'_

His blue eyes wandered to the woman who has a deathly clasp on his wrist.

"Inoue-san?"

"No, Ishida-kun. You do not have to go." Orihime softly pleaded with Ishida before she stole a quick glance at Ichigo.

He looked so fiercely determined.

Determined for what reason?

Ishida looked first at Ichigo before his eyes once again returned back to the nervous princess.

"Inoue-san, I should go. You and Kurosaki have some unfinished personal business to settle among yourselves."

"No!" Orihime suddenly shouted. Hastily, she covered her mouth with her free hand. The two startled males stared at the flustered wide-eyed woman in shock.

Orihime looked anxiously back at the two males who were having contrasting expressions on their handsome faces. Slowly, she removed her hand from her mouth. She took in a deep breath to steady herself. "I mean," She fixed her firm gaze on a scowling Ichigo and a concern Ishida.

"I mean, there is no longer anything personal between Kurosaki-kun and I. We do not need to talk in private. Please don't go, Ishida-kun." Again she pleaded with her fellow sewing club member.

"Inoue-san," Ishida started to say, but this time he was rudely interrupted by the scowling orange-haired roommate of his.

"Just stay, Ishida. But do try to keep any of your fucking overly smartass comments to yourself." Ichigo advised Ishida. He looked at the fair hand still gripping onto someone else's wrist.

His eyes met hers.

"Happy, now?"

Instead of answering him, Orihime chose to look at Ishida and she said gratefully, "Thank you, Ishida-kun."

Ishida nodded and hoped in his heart he was not going to get himself be tangled up in some messy unresolved love situation.

"And Hime, don't blame me if Ishida learn of any of your deep dark secrets."

"I know deep in my heart that I have done nothing that I am ashamed of, then and now. So, why should I be afraid? Are you afraid, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime smiled sweetly at him.

Ichigo just scowled back at her.

"Fine. Do you want to sit down first before we 'talk' and..." He glared jealousy at the small hand still clinging onto Ishida's wrist. "I am sure Ishida do not mind and I am sure he is not going to bolt the minute your hand release his wrist. So, you mind letting go of his wrist."

"If what you are saying is true and Ishida-kun does not mind. Why should I let go?"

Ichigo really hated this new attitude of Orihime. He scowled and glared at her. Both expressions he has never done once to her when they were still...

What were they actually?

He glared more fiercely at her.

She smiled back at him, innocently.

Hard brown eyes were trying to force the soft brown eyes to surrender.

To surrender to his will...

As before.

As always.

But time has changed and besides, they were not alone. She will not be so easily to be 'persuaded'.

And the battle of the brown-colored orbs continued till Ishida decided to intervene. He felt like a child caught in a custody battle between a possessive idiot of a father and a gentle mother who has suddenly gotten for herself a titanium backbone.

"Inoue-san, it is better for you to remove your hand from my wrist." Ishida pushed up his glasses and gave her a small sheepish smile. "My hand is getting a little numb."

Orihime gasped in surprise. She removed her hand quickly. "Sorry, Ishida-kun. I guess I do not know my own strength." She bowed apologetically at him.

"It is perfectly all right, Inoue-san. No harm done."

Ichigo was losing his damn patience. He was also tired of Orihime being so friendly with every other men except him. He wanted to pull out his orange spiky hair in sheer frustration. She was driving him crazy and he has not even began to seek some answers from her.

"Alright! Enough with the fucking pleasantries!" He shouted impatiently. He looked at his princess. "You must have an inkling as to why I ask Ishida to call you out. I want answers and I want them now."

"So... ask. No-one is stopping you." Orihime answered in a challenging tone.

"Is Fresa my daughter?" He asked her head-on and he ignored the mildest of shock expressed on Ishida's normally stoic face.

"No."

"Is she Cifer's?"

"Yes."

"Is she your daughter?"

"It is of no concern of yours."

"Are you married to him?"

"Again, it does not concern you."

"Then what is your relationship with the blue-haired bastard or Byakuya?"

"That's Jaegerjaquez-san to you. And I do not know how many times I have to say it but it is really none of your business to anything regarding about me."

Ichigo frowned furiously. Why should it not concern him? Why was it not any of his business? He cares for her. She was his...

What was she to him anyway?

The wrinkles between his eyebrows furrowed even more as he thought as to what the auburn-haired beauty standing in front of him really mean to him. The beautiful woman who was now looking back at him with bemused curiosity in her twinkling brown eyes.

"People will talk."

"Talk about what?" Orihime asked quietly and tilted her head slightly as her thick, glossy hair swayed with the movement. She tucked a few stray behind her ear and gazed innocently at him with her doe-liked eyes.

Ichigo felt his temper rising at this angelic act. "You know what! You and all those men! A mother of one..." Ichigo stopped with his loud accusation. He remembered just what he was dying to know.

"Did you have our child?" He asked pointedly.

Orihime went back to ignoring him. She turned to Ishida. "You must have realized the reason as to why I left school without graduating." She said sadly.

Ishida looked at her solemnly. "Actually, I sort of figure it out."

"Ishida-kun is always the smart one. Yes. I was with child when I left school. Do you know what Kurosaki-kun said to me, when I; the girl who loved him with all my heart told him I was carrying his child." Orihime was asking Ishida the question but she turned her bitter gaze to Ichigo.

"He actually believed that the child was not his and he told me to get rid of my baby. Can you believe it, he accused me of sleeping around like a whore and he was even willing to pay for an abortion. That was how he thought of me." Orihime glared almost hatefully at Ichigo.

"How about you, Ishida-kun? Would you have asked the girl who has given you everything to go for an abortion when you were told you were going to be a father?" Orhime asked almost hopefully.

Ishida adjusted his spectacles to give him more time to consider as to how he was going to answer a mother such a sensitive question. "Inoue-san, you are not going to like what I am going to say." He began tactfully as bright, brown eyes wavered with nervous anticipation at him.

From the corner of his eye, he spotted an arching of an orange brow. Ishida did not like he was going to be on Ichigo's side. "Inoue-san, abortion is always an option." He almost regretted the harsh opinion that he has always supported when the hurtful choice caused the honey brown eyes to tear up.

"So... maybe I was wrong..." Orihime said softly, sadly, almost to herself. She hugged herself. Her thin arms trying to give her the warm comfort she craved so desperately. She wished she was in someone's comforting strong arms. She wished it was...

"Hime."

"Inoue-san,"

"NO!" Orihime screamed out. She wiped at the few stubborn tears that dared to escape from her eyes. She looked at Ishida. "You are wrong Ishida-kun. Getting rid of my baby was never an option. It was a choice I was never going to make. I might have suffered during the journey... but I have never once regretted letting her come into this complicated world of ours." She told him in a soft firm voice.

Ichigo let the most important word wiped out all others from his mind.

_'Her.'_

"So, it really is a girl." He hesitated to ask the bristling auburn-haired mother. He could not suppress the corners of mouth from lifting up.

He has a daughter.

A little princess.

He wondered if she looks like her beautiful mother.

"Who does she look like?" He ventured to ask bravely of the princess who has her arms crossed in front of her and who was not looking so kindly at him.

"Obviously, not you." Orihime phrased her answer to deliberately sting him.

And it did hurt.

His heart clenched bitterly at the said observation.

"Oh." He kept his voice low. He did not want to let the pain showed, but he was sure his eyes were not doing a good job of disguising the disappointment. "And her name?" He really was a glutton for pain.

Orihime looked at him straight in the eye and the name caused his heart to flutter in hope.

"Masaki."

"Really?" Ichigo could not stop the bubble of happiness from radiating in his voice, from his face, from his whole body.

And Orihime burst it with the cruel words that was spoken spitefully.

"Of course not. Do you really think I was going to name my baby after the woman who gave birth to the one who wanted her life to be snuff out even before she could see the world? Do you think my love for you transcend what you did to me, Kurosaki-kun? For your information, my love for you died the day I left."

"That's right. You left me. You left with our child. Who knows what will happen if only you have stayed? We could have worked something out." Ichigo desperately wanted to let Orihime he has regretted the heartless, thoughtless words that was spoken when he first learned he was going to be a father.

Every damn day since she left him.

And for his honesty, he was rewarded with a slap to the cheek.

Just how many times was she going to strike him on his face since their fated reunion.

"What the fuck did I say now?!"

"You... You do not get to accuse me of anything! You do not have the right to blame me for leaving! You... You forced me to leave." More uncontrollable tears flowed down her heated cheeks.

"You forced me to leave when I finally realized what I really meant to you."

"What are you talking about now?!" Ichigo was confused. He never wanted her to leave.

"Before I plan on leaving our small town, I went to see you. Foolish me. I thought maybe it was indeed a shock to you and perhaps after a few days of thinking it through, you would have seen it my way of having our child. 'We could work something out'. That was what I thought I was going to hear from you, but..."

"But I did not even know about you leaving. There was no call or a text message. You just left."

"What was the use of you knowing? You were too busy on a date. Yes, I saw you. I saw you with her just as your sister has told me. Stupid me. I did not want to believe. Your kind father must have seen the hurt on my face for he mentioned you had been really moody for the last couple of days and you must be moping about somewhere. And for a second, I thought I would find you at our secret place, till your sister mentioned her name." Orihime's eyes glazed over for a memory filled with hurt and sorrow. She continued softly as if talking to herself.

"I went to her place, waited and prayed that it was not to be true. Then... then I saw you and... her. She was grabbing onto your arm, laughing and saying about something. And you... you were smiling and paying real attention. I doubt you have ever listened to me so intently. And here I thought you were feeling anxious about what I have told you. But the reality was, you just did not care, about my baby or... me." Even now the truth was still unbearable, heartbreakingly difficult to believe.

"Orihime."

"I walked home. I did not run. I was pregnant, after all." She gave a self-mocking laugh.

"I did not want to see you kiss her goodnight. The minute I reached home... I am not ashamed to confess, I cried. I wept for my love for you and the realization that you have never love me." She looked at Ichigo coldly. "Isn't that true, Ichigo-kun? Not only did you never did love me. You... You were ashamed of me. Oh, how you must have depise me. You thinking that I have deliberately gotten myself pregnant with your child." And the tears continued to rain down her flushed cheeks.

Orihime wiped away her tears messily with the back of her pale hand. She bent her head to look for a handkerchief, a tissue, something, anything to wipe away her pain, but with her eye burning and her vision blurred; she could not find anything in her bag.

A white handkerchief appeared, she lifted her head, her small hand reached out to accept the thoughtful gesture, till she saw who was offering it. Orihime chewed her bottom lip nervously, should she accept anything from him?

The one who has caused her the tears.

Ichigo saw the hesitation, what was wrong with accepting anything from him?

"Just take it, Hime." He said softly.

Her teary eyes gazed upon his face.

She chose not to understand the look on his face.

She hesitated.

She decided.

She took it.

As she used it to wipe her tears and wet cheeks, she wondered, she did not want to but the mind, it made her think if his girlfriend has bought it for him.

A small sigh escaped from her trembling lips and then a very soft,

"Thank you, Ichigo-kun."

A ghost of a smile. "Orihime, I..." He started to say.

But she cut him off. She knew what he was going to say. She did know him so well. "No. No more lies. I was just a foolish girl who believed in fairytales, prince charming and true love conquers all. But the truth was, you were a doctor's son, whereas what was I? I cannot even be considered as an orphan as my parents are still alive, somewhere. Even my own parents did not love me so why should I have thought someone like you would return my affection. It must have given you a lot of pleasure to string me along and to play with my love."

"Orihime, I was never ashamed of you." He protested of her opinion of herself from him. But there was no mentione of love.

"You said that now, but your actions then proved otherwise. Did you know Ishida-kun, Ichigo-kun and I were... I was going to say 'dating' but how could we when we were never seen together as a couple. I could not talk to him in an overly-friendly manner when there were people around lest there were suspicious of us. And I could only call him by his name when we are alone, right Ichigo-kun?" She asked him, but she was not expecting an answer or more lies.

"Though it hurt and it felt like my heart was cracking into hundred of painful pieces, I was glad to see you with her. My eyes were finally opened on that day."

"She meant nothing to me! We just bumped into each other and I was just walking her home." He tried to explain to her. Be it they could be lies.

"She must have meant something to you for you to be seen in public with her. Or am I supposed to be so gullible as to believe your version of what I had seen. If I were to ask Ishida-kun as to the number of dates you went on when I was no longer around, what answer would I get?" Accusing brown eyes dared him to tell her more lies.

"Ishida-kun?"

Ishida did not want to add more fuel to the fire that was Kurosaki's cruel treatment of Inoue-san but he properly deserved it for what he has said and done. He fiddled with his cellphone. "Let me check. According to this, the number of dates Kurosaki went out with is a record that has not been broken yet." He announced.

Orihime clapped lightly. "Congratulations, Ichi-kun. When you are married and have a son, you can boast to him of your proud accomplishment." Orihime taunted him.

"Forget about what I have done or what's in the future. I want to see what I already have, my daughter."

"Why should I let you see her? A two-persons world do not need you." She told him bluntly.

"Two persons? That means it is just you and her. Is she not calling anybody her father?"

"No. She is loved by a father who loves her."

"Who? Who is she thinking is her father?"

"I repeat. It is of no concern of yours."

"She is my daughter!"

"She is what you admit was a mistake. A careless mistake." Orihime reminded him as yet again.

"I was wrong, alright. I want to see her, please."

"No."

"Don't make me bring you to court in order to see my daughter." Ichigo did not want to threaten her, but he wanted so desperately to see the daughter he did not want.

"What a joke. You will never win. I am no longer the pitiful, unloved girl of yesteryear. I have people who love me and who will do anything to help me. So if you want to waste your time in seeking the law to help you, go ahead and be my guest."

"Please Hime, just let me see her." He begged her. His pride almost forgotten. A small price to pay to see his daughter.

"Why do you want to torment yourself in meeting her? Nothing good is going to come out with you and her."

"Why? What do you mean?"

"She will never acknowledge you as her father nor will you ever hear her calling you 'otou-san'." The mother told him truthfully. There was no malice in the sentence, only the truth.

"You do not know for certain."

"I do know."

"Have you been turning her against me with lies?"

"There is no need for me to make things up. Is there? The truth hurts, doesn't it, Ichigo-kun? And I will let you see her, but on one condition." She looked at him squarely with all emotions wiped from her beautiful face.

"What will it be?" Ichigo asked but he was dreading the answer.

"Forget you. Forget me. Forget about us."

(忘)

_"Ahhh... Grimmjow, not so rough."_

_"Shut the fuck up bitch! You are moaning like a whore. Don't pretend you are not loving it."_

_"D-Don't call me that!"_

_"You are the one who's writhing underneath me. So that gives me the right to call you any fucking way I like. Stop your bitching and let me fuck you as I damn please."_

_" ... "_

_" ... "_

_"I love you, Grimmy-kun."_

_"Of course you do. What's not to love about me? But you talk too fucking much besides, there are more pleasurable things you could do with that wet mouth of yours. And don't call me that when I am fucking you. I am not that bloody cat! Unless you are thinking of that shitty fur ball!"_

_" ... "_

_" ... "_

_"Don't you love me, Grimmjow?"_

_"You need to ask? I have loved you since I first laid my blue eyes on you and I have never stopped loving you since then. I couldn't not love you even if I fucking try. I bet I love you more than the other one ever did."_

_"No. I knew I was loved as I have loved."_

_"You were loved? And you have loved. So, who do you love now?"_

_"You. I will always love you and I love you so much, Grimmjow."_

_"Prove your love for me by cumming as loud as you should. Scream out my name to the world. Let everyone know of your love for me."_

_" ... "_

_" ... "_

_"Jaegerjaquez-sama!"_

_"Right. Who's your king now, princesa?"_

_" ... "_

_" ... "_

_"I love you, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."_

_" ... "_

_" ... "_

_"Grimmjow-sama will fucking do for me, princesa."_

(プリンセス)


End file.
